


KINKTOBER 27 | Shibari | Sesshomaru x Reader

by tsurakofuku



Series: Kinktober 2020 [27]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Japanese Rope Bondage, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Lemon, Light Dom/sub, One Shot, Rope Bondage, Self-Insert, Shibari, Short One Shot, Smut, ropeplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsurakofuku/pseuds/tsurakofuku
Summary: Day 27: Shibari. A self-insert fem!Reader one-shot featuring Sesshomaru. I DO NOT OWN SESSHOMARU OR INUYASHA.  For mature readers only.
Relationships: Sesshoumaru (InuYasha) & Original Character(s), Sesshoumaru (InuYasha) & Reader, Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)/Original Character(s), Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)/Original Female Character(s), Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948153
Comments: 1
Kudos: 101





	KINKTOBER 27 | Shibari | Sesshomaru x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> KINKTOBER 2020 Day 27. Shibari. I’m using the name “lily” as a reference to the spider lily, a flower that comes up in Inuyasha as well as a call to spider webs and knots in the ropes. I am trying to describe a position I have seen called the “simple Egyptian” with hands crossed in front, so please use for reference if you cannot imagine how I write it. No condoms because that’s how it usually goes.
> 
> Recommended playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2u5uXqHih4rA1W6eYaOvSo

Normally, being tied and bound by one’s arms is agony. And no, it’s not comfortable, not being able to move your arms, the claustrophobia of being bent into yourself, the physical reminder so totally there that you cannot forget you are _tied up_ , but there’s something beyond the torture – it’s excitement, it’s arousal, it’s the delicious seduction of totally letting go and having absolutely no control.

And all of that is burning in Sesshomaru’s eyes as the demon stands before you, crouched on the bed, leaning back to admire his handiwork. 

It’s, of course, so erotically perfect that it’s beautiful to admire even with an abstinent eye. His rigging is intricate, detailed, taking his precious time with each knot as you slowly get secured into position. His long silver hair somehow never even gets tangled in the red cords, his claw-like fingers nimble, making it seem effortless with each wrap and passing minute. You don’t even know how long it’s been, how long it’s taken for him to secure you, but it’s been a delicious, patient time in contact with him. It made you shiver and moan with anticipation as Sesshomaru’s strong hands roamed your body, sliding hands and rope easily over flesh, lingering in the ties, skimming gently over your skin.

“Wonderful,” he says now, at long last. He might be speaking to you, or in appraisal of his completed art, but you just moan in response. 

Sesshomaru dips a hand forward, tugging at one knot over your shoulder.

“My lily, can you move your hands? Any fingers?”

It’s a test, a command, and you demonstrate your willingness to listen by trying to obey. Your arms are crossed at the wrist and fingers bound by extra knots together, everything spiraling out, forearms tied to biceps, biceps bound tight to your chest. Your entire upper body is trapped in a web a spider would be envious of, with your knees bent and only tied together simply at the ankles with some slack of rope between them.

For easy access.

Eventually, eventually.

You blink at Sesshomaru and shake your head as well as you can, unable to break your arms free. “No.”

“Good,” he says, cupping your head in his long, clawed hands. His hair falls over your face as he leans into you, and you strain to arch up to him, craving his touch, his feel. He leans down, kissing your forehead, and then again. 

“You look like a little present,” he says, voice soft and speaking into the top of your head. “A beautiful little gift, all wrapped up for me.”

You sigh into his chest, nuzzling between the folds of his robe, and you feel him smile, a teasing smirk as he kisses your forehead again. “Are you getting restless?”

“No, no, I’m patiently waiting for you, Lord Sesshomaru,” you promise, trying to turn your head back to meet his eyes. The pull of the rope against the back of your arms hurts, burning against your neck when you try to lean back, and you drop your head back in surrender. 

He laughs, and uses his hand under your chin to tilt your head up just slightly enough not to tug, to ease your lips up to meet his in a kiss. He moves hungrily, hands hard against your jaw and keeping you in place. You feel your blood begin to race unevenly as your heart beats faster and faster. Sesshomaru tastes like flowers and sugar, leaving you with a tug on the lower lip that breaks the skin, adding light blood to the mix. 

“Last check. Is anything too loose or too tight?”

“It’s fine,” you say, shaking your head and again, wincing at the tug of the cords against your neck. 

“Mmm.” Sesshomaru disrobes, leaving the fabric on the ground and coming to crouch behind you on the bed. His arms wrap over you, hands gently running over the cords, and you shudder into him.

“I miss your touch, my lily,” he says, voice soft in your ear as his hands trace the spider web of rope across your front. “Mmm, you might have your arms around me right now, pressing into me, your weight in my lap and nails digging down my back…” 

Cruel, cruel, cruel. You whimper, unable to arch your back and turn back to him. Sesshomaru’s hands continue their idle journey, running over the ropes wrapped around your belly, holding you by the waist lightly and rubbing his hands up and down. 

“Why, even like this,” Sesshomaru says, musing, “I think I could just lift you easily onto my knees and fuck you.” 

“Sesshomaru… Lord Sesshomaru…”

“I would never leave you wanting like that, though,” he continues, hands still moving up and down, dipping further to your hips with each trip south. “I would never tease you of such things, leaving you waiting, craving my cock as I only speak of placing you over me.”

You’re wet, you’ve been wet and ready since he started tying the knots, but you’re absolutely dripping now, body tense against the ropes. He knows it drives you mad, and so he continues, grip tight on your hips as he rests there, below the ropes, so close to your pussy and so agonizingly far. 

“But I’ll take good care of you, my dear, my lily, don’t worry,” Sesshomaru croons. One sharp finger moves to your pussy, the other hand positioning over it to spread you open. You tremble as you kneel, forcing your thighs apart for him, leaning back into him for support. He laughs lightly and begins stroking your pussy, thumb swirling to your clit and rubbing _hard_. 

You moan at that, some sound that makes him push harder into you, and you feel his abdomen hard against your back. You try to rock your hips backward, trying to feel for his cock, but the ropes around your torso keep you from rolling smoothly down. 

“Don’t worry, my lily, be patient,” Sesshomaru says, rocking back and letting you collapse further into him. “I’ll take care of you, just let me enjoy this first. Let me enjoy you like this first.”

Agony in waiting, but you moan in acquiescence. 

“If you can sit still for me, just for a little,” Sesshomaru adds, pushing his hand down from your clit to rub against your folds, “I’ll untie you quicker. Can you do that? If you need me so badly, can you do that for me?”

“Yes, I can, Lord Sesshomaru,” you whisper.

You’re not sure, really, not sure if you can keep the promise, but you’re desperately shaking in your bonds. You look down, focusing your eyes on the ropes, on your skin blushing red between them. You have to focus on that, not on him, not on his hair draping over your shoulder, long and white and shining like moonlight, not on his hands, slender and strong arching over your body, and oh _god_ not on his fingers, not on how badly you’re keeping from shaking at his touch. 

But his fingers are persistent and your pussy is wet. When he reaches your entrance he smoothly, so smoothly, slide one finger in and then two, somehow not cutting you with those claws as he reaches up. His body arches over you, your form bound unmoving by the ropes and by his command. You bite back a whimper, choking on your moans, and squeeze your eyes shut as long as you can. 

Sesshomaru is tempting you, pushing your resistance, leaning his head down to suck on your throat as he fingers you. He groans as he bites and licks away the pain, covering you with marks that will bloom tomorrow the same purples and reds as his own striped markings. It frustrates you to feel him against your neck and collarbones, and you whine, unable to hide it.

“Easy, girl,” he says, almost amused at your dog-like sound, but relentlessly moving forward, moving your hair away to change to the other side of your neck, and you almost sob, arms twitching in their restraints and legs shaking with the effort. He’s unforgiving, fingers beginning to curl inside you, and you moan again and again. Blood roars and pounds in your ears, body craving him, something growling and rumbling through you that may actually be Sesshomaru. 

He pulls out of you, leaning on the bed to come before you, and his eyes are fiery with lust. You pant and twitch, body going numb, and you do hear it – he’s telling you to relax, that you’ve done it.

“Good, very good,” he says, voice growing rough. “Don’t pull, don’t strain, my lily, you’ll hurt yourself.”

You know that, but you’re at a limit now, and seeing Sesshomaru’s burning, beautiful, flushed face is too much. Your body screams for him, to pull him close, and give you the reward for your patience already.

“Please, _please,_ ” you hear yourself repeat, begging, not able or willing to wait any longer. The delicious anticipation has become torture, the snug bonds turned from an embrace to a prison. 

Sesshomaru smiles, flashing his fangs. “Good, good girl, my lily,” he says, rasping with the effort to keep himself under control. He runs his thumb across your bottom lip, sore against the earlier bite mark, and kisses you gently.

“Hold still, really, hold still.”

You brace yourself as much as you can, mind singing in triumph and lust, and shut your eyes as he swiftly claws through the cords that bound you so tightly. You gasp and fall forward, feeling blood course freely through you, body pulsing and immediately sore. 

But Sesshomaru doesn’t give you much time to rest, and that’s fine, because you need him, you _need_ him and that’s why you insisted on the release. You cry out in pleasure, almost laughing in glee despite the pins and needles all over your body as Sesshomaru falls over you there on your hands and knees, grabbing onto your hips and pulling you back over his kneeling thighs. 

You can feel it at last, right before he pushes you down over his cock, hard and waiting. You cry out again, pure screaming pleasure as you fall apart on his lap.

“ _Yes, yes, yes_!” You almost choke on the words as he pushes deep inside you, shivering and moaning as Sesshomaru immediately thrusts to your core. He growls, hands on your hips and traveling up now, to embrace you from behind. His broad hands keep you upright, more ropes holding you into position, but soft and strong and comfortable ones.

He lets you set the pace after those first few strokes, and you slow gradually, grinding your hips and moaning as you angle yourself over him and move in clumsy circles. His hands move, touching every bit of bare skin, rubbing the crooks of your elbow and squeezing against your wrists, massaging the blood back to full circulation.

The blood feels hot and cold as it runs through you, giving enough energy to spur you on again, and you begin bouncing on his cock harder and faster. Sesshomaru feels it, and growls in your ear.

“Alive again?”

“Yes, Lord Sesshomaru,” you say, delirious and lusty.

He grabs you by the waist firmly and pushes you back onto the bed, angling himself over you, golden eyes gleaming as he thrusts himself back into you. No mistakes now, he’s totally in control as he slides in and out of you. You throw your arms up in earnest, raking your nails down his back. 

He leans in, pressing himself into you, silver hair drowning you in a snowstorm as his arms come behind to embrace you close to his chest. Your head falls back and eyes roll, his cock hitting deep and hard inside you. The burning lust inside you gets hotter and hotter, your inner muscles moving faster and tighter, clenching Sesshomaru. 

“You’re close,” he says, hissing in your ears. “Come, come on my cock, come for me.”

“Oh yes, oh yes…”

Dumbly, it’s all you can say, repeating over and over as he pounds into you, mouth returning to your neck and shoulder to bite and lick and suck some more. It must be it, because you’re spent in a moment, reaching climax and coming over him, screaming his name and feeling your blood roar through your veins. 

Sesshomaru lets you go when he comes, not long afterward, his orgasm tripping into you. You gasp as he releases you, and you roll on the bed, coming over the shredded strands of cord and shuddering as it all ripples through you.

But he comes back, rubbing your still- flushed arms, gently kissing away at the red marks. 

“Your patience is improving, my lily,” he mutters, holding you close to his chest. “You’re getting much better at obeying my orders.”

“Funny. You’d think I was the dog,” you say lazily into his chest, feeling his finger flutter comfortably over you. “But.. I like it.”

“Oh?” Sesshomaru laughs lightly, arms tightening like bonds around you again. “I’m happy to hear it.”

You lean up freely, trying to kiss the underside of his chin, but he looks down and meets your lips at the same time. Flowers, and sugar, and blood. So sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really have no other note for this except that I just like Sesshomaru a lot, and I want to write him the way I dream, even if it gets a little sappy and OOC. Anyway. See you tomorrow :) *IF YOU WANT TO MAKE A REQUEST: See the Google Form in my linktree or / DM me on Twitter @ TsuraKofuku *


End file.
